moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellilena Crawford
"I am extraordinarily ordinary!" - Ellie speaking to Glamonor Pureheart. Ellilena "Ellie" Crawford is an ordained priest, having worked in a variety of fields and occupations. She once formerly served with the Lightwardens, however complications with her depression had forced the woman to be expelled from the Lightwardens. She then later moved on to join the Radiant Vigil, in which she later left. For a time, she served as the Director of Vocations and Education for the Clergy of True Light until resigning to focus on her family. During her times in training, Ellilena has been blessed enough to conduct exorcisms and a variety of healing tasks, including aiding in the healing of the Emeritus Archbishop Alonsus Secundus following his attempted assassination. Following the separation from her husband and the death of her daughter Zoe, Ellie had become increasingly reclusive and had begun to spiral into regular bouts of trauma and grief, though as of late she has resurfaced into society. Ellie was ordained on the 2nd of October, 636 K.C. Description For many, Ellilena is fairly simple in her appearance. Her fiery red hair is brushed neatly and unbound and has two simple earrings in each earlobe, contrasting nicely with her typical white and gold Priestess robes and matching staff. Ellilena looks like any other priest, minus her contacts. For a necklace, Ellie wears a small chipped-off tooth of her husband Alladran's. She wears it on her at all times and usually sits comfortably above her breasts. Around her wrist is perhaps her most ornate item and one of her only pieces of jewelry; a gold and silver symbol of Faol hung from a simple silver chain. It is a common item for Ellilena to wear and is recognized by many of her friends. Ellie has a deep hazelnut eyes and a smooth round face. Ellilena keeps good care of her body and so, has a fairly nice body shape: Neither too skinny or wide, though her body shape is rarely seen to its full extent due to her robes. Nevertheless, Miss Crawford's twenty-one-year-old appearance is simple, albeit well kept. History Youth Invasion of Gilneas The Lightwardens and Stormwind Ellilena stayed in Darnassus for several years, making money by assisting in a small shop. Business was low and so it took a very long time for Ellilena to gain enough funds for a trip to Stortmwind so she could take up a career as a Priestess. When she arrived, Ellilena was but garbed in some basic Gilnean robes and a cheap wooden staff and had almost immediately traveled to the prominent Cathedral of Light. It was there that she met Sir Tavinran Stonefield, who not only helped induct her into the Lightwardens Order, but also helped her in securing teaching of priestly duties and acted as her sole-most friend. The Archbishop's Assassination Only a few days after Ellilena's joining of the Lightwardens, she was thrust into first conducting an exorcism upon a frightened Draenei youth (Her first of the kind), only later to be taking up the role of healing the Archbishop after his attempted assassination during Mother Elestri 'Bookie's ordination. Despite her apparent ineptitude and shock, Ellie aided her sisters in the Light and was of great help in the healing of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus. Once the Archbishop was placed into intensive care and her role was over, Ellie moved on to healing others, including Grand Cleric Losaine Morningray, who had suffered severe burns from one of the assassins apprehended earlier. From then on, Ellie took up the mantle as being a specialized healer and currently operates as one primarily within the Stormwind Central Clinic. Westfall Campaign During the Lightwarden's campaign in Westfall, Ellie found herself taking up any healing positions she could. However, much of the investigation found her useless which spiraled her into a slight depression. She became anxious about her place in all the events, but soon found a use when the Wardens took on the head of the snake... A Traumatic Experience Much of the details are kept hidden of Ellie's traumatic experience, but it was clear that whatever happen had not only scarred her, but also left her pregnant. As the months crawled by, Ellie become increasing depressed and anxious, worried about what the next day would bring. As her bump grew, so did her paranoia. However, things weren't as dark as they seemed. The more her baby grew, the more support she began to realise she had from her fellow Lightwardens. Even the normally distanced Tavinran Stonefield offered what little help he would give, which admittedly meant alot to her anyway. Henry Crawford When the day had finally approached for her son's birth, she was surrounded by Lightwardens and her two only friends (Those she classes as non-work friends). This included her best friend, Tammy Strongarm, and her protector, Mulinello Carrizone. It was the most painful experience she had every taken apart in, but the rewards were so much greater than she could have thought. Little Henry was brought into the world, Dame Forgefire as Ellie's midwife. He was blessed by Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn and adored by all present. He is now often seen around her mother, as she struggles to raise him in a sheltered life, away from the evil which caused his creation. Tion Harrowmire Not two weeks after Ellie gave birth to Henry, she was invited to a charity event held in Westfall. It was there that she revealed her major crush on the young Paladin named Tion Harrowmire. While Tion agreed that he liked her, he was vastly unsure as to what extent. The two began to court nevertheless. Ellie hoped for a future with Tion; but he did not feel the same... Sledding It was Winter's Veil! And on that day, Ellie was delighted to be introduced to what would become her favourite sport: Sledding. She invited a few friends over to join her on a sledding trip at the Ironforge sloppes, including her Tion, Bishop Popohnia and a Night Elf who's name always slips her mind. They sledded for nearly an hour before things concluded. Since then, Ellie has become an avid sledder and travels to Ironforge every Saturday to sled. Ellie's 21st Birthday On 1st January, 626 K.C., Ellie celebrated her 21st birthday. A large number of her dearest friends arrived to the party, including Tammy Strongarm, Nizmo Trinktop, Oliviana Tate, Mother Bookie and more. The party was held in the small, quiet Mistfall Village within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms and lasted for about two hours. She was amazed at the many wonderful gifts she received such as a beautiful Firewing (Now named Sir Burnington the Third) , three teddy bears, a hug from Mother Bookie, a variety of small pets, a book and much much more. Following the birthday Ellie, Marleve, Marcus and Tammy all went down to a set of springs by the edge of the Jade Forest. Unfortunately, Ellie thought it'd be a nice idea to test her abilities in casting a levitation, so when she did indeed cast the spell on Tion and herself, she soon found the pair of them floating down the river. She fell down the waterfall and nearly drowned, had it not been for the heroic attempts of Marleve and Tion to save her. Tion and Ellie's Breakup Sadly, their courtship was not to last as Tion shortly broke off the relationship following a Lordaeron Liturgy in which Ellie participated in. At the time, Ellie was spiraling into depression due to her single motherhood of Henry. This along wityh the stress of her priestly duties and that as a mother, she caved in and tried several attempts to take her own life as she saw herself unfit for the job. Thankfully, the Light had indeed not abandoned her, and on her third attempt, Merable and Popohnia managed to snap her out of her depression, making her remember to recite the Three Virtues when she felt down. Fired from the Job However, that wasn't enough. Mere hours after her revitilsation, she was evicted from Dawn's Refuge and ultimately the Lightwardens. This didn't help Ellie's case and was a major blow to her self esteem. She saw herself incapable of being a decent healer and could barely return to her duties as a Priestess. Radiant Vigil But hope wasn't too far away. A stranger she met in the Cathedral one morning had told her about a similar organization named the 'Radiant Vigil'. She soon applied and was accepted. The group was a friendly and warm community, but it didn't feel quite as home as she did with the Lightwardens. Correnius Xavier A few days after joining, Ellie stood outside the Cathedral steps, trying to piece everything back together. She was tired and most certainly not in her most cheerful mood. Suddenly, a man approached her, offering a bow and addressing her as, "My Lady", Ellie met who would eventually become her husband. Truthful Kidnapping Not along after the two began openly courting, they were spending some time at Corren's estate. Suddenly, a knock on the manor door notified the two of the arrival of a pair of disguised Truthfuls. They managed to coerce taking Ellie and Henry down to 'Stormwind' in a carriage, claiming that her dear Brother Charles was in immediate medical distress. As the carriage sped away, only then did they remove their disguises and chant their dreaded line, "Great is the Light". Thankfully, he was soon sent a ransom letter demanding over ten thousand gold coins. Despite preferring to send in Army forces, Corren paid the ransom, finally being able to return to his beloved fiance after five stressful days of waiting. Henry was not harmed Marriage Eventually, the two chose the day for their wedding. They invited many friends of old to attend the wedding which was held in the Temple of Karabor gardens. This was not only a way to signify the holiness of what is marriage, but also so that Ellie could fullfill a life-long dream of taking a pilgrimage to the, "Darbar Sahib", or Throne of the Light in the ancient Draenic tongue. The service was short, yet beautiful in it's own way. While Bishop Popohnia was originally to do the service, she was unexpectedly called away, so the honour fell to Bishop Fiona Vynam, who conducted the wedding instead. Clergy of True Light For a long while, Ellie had been (And still does) struggling to find a home again. Eventually, she was convinced to join the Clergy of True Light, a newly founded Clergy under Bishop Jessica Vlake. Ordination Eventually, the day came for her expected ordination within the Clergy of True Light. On the 7th of May, 636, Bishop Jessica Vlake elevated Ellie to Mother as an ordained priest where she would serve in the capacity of the Dean of Philosophy and Director of Vocations and Education. Leaving the Clergy Despite finding great fulfillment within the Clergy, it soon fell apart as difficulties within the leadership forced the Clergy to crumple. She resigned as Dean and left for a new home yet again. As of currently, she has been focusing on her efforts in the Clinic and around the Barony. Argent Onslaught For a small time, Ellie entered the Argent Onslaught, enticed by the lure of an adventure and purpose. However, as she had relinquished her ordination so that she could return to the Church, she felt she wasn't useful to the Argents until she is ordained, and so left temporarily. Crimson Cross In order to become ordained, Ellie sought membership with the Crimson Cross, whom had offered their help previously. Since then, Ellie has been working with them closely as a medic and sister of the ranks. Tournament of Ages After several months of boring, uneventful work, the Tournament of Ages finally came! Ellie, whom was very excited to see it for the first time, came all the way up to Icecrown glacier, where the Tournament grounds are held. She fell in love with the place, visiting every stall and catching up with friends. She even participated in a shooting competition! After the Tournament, she returned home with her husband, sporting an orange Alterac scarf and cuddling her Talbuk plushie as she remembered one of the greatest weeks of her life...Minus the WADDLE of penguins. Kidnapping One night, Ellie was traveling down to the docks to take a carriage to the port where she catches the ferry home when she suddenly disappeared from her dual-guard escort when a large crowd overwhelmed their sight. Little to the Halberdier's knowledge, Ellilena had been kidnapped by the malevolent John Reynolds, whom had been charged with aggravated assault, theft and sexual harassment of Ellilena (Though attempts to arrest him failed). For nearly a week she was held by the man's crime organization until the time which a large search party finally combed the area to the point of her discovery. Those found inside were apprehended and victims freed, including Ellie. It is said that her husband carried her out himself! Military Deployment A short while after her kidnapping, Ellie decided to go on a tour of duty to show that she could in fact be strong. Despite her Honourary appointment as a Lady-Marshal, she nevertheless continued as a medic, healing those whom were fighting various enemies across the Eastern Kingdoms. While she didn't serve any conflict, she did display an applaudable dedication to her medical career. She deployed for a week and a half with the Redrock Brigade, along with her husband. Ironically, her vessel of transport was the HMS Lady Ellilena, a hospital ship, which was constructed by His Grace Xavier following their marriage. Ordination After over a year's worth of hard work, Ellie was re-admitted to her second trial and succeeded! This greatly excited the Deacon and ensured that her ordination would be the first to serve cake. Lo and behold, on the 2nd of October, 636 K.C., Ellilena Crawford was officially ordained within the Priesthood of the Church of the Holy Light. Alladran Swiftmantle The days following her divorce were tough for Ellie. Given that priests aren't known for high salaries, Ellie was forced to take up part-time work in order to support her children. However, during those desperate few months, Ellie was hooked up with Sir Alladran Swiftmantle, a knight under the Arglwydd Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Eventually, Alladran had proposed to Ellie and they were soon married (though they had to reschedule the initial date due to some complications). As a testament to Ellie's love of Alladran, she didn't explode in a rage when he brought in a severed head to the wedding. Currently Ellie's life has once again been pulled upside down as she not only struggles to recover from her divorce with Alladran Swiftmantle, but also coping with the death of her daughter Zoe due to fever. Personality She is incredibly talkative and can "sometimes" be exceptionally annoying. However, moodswings are common for the woman and so, one might find her cheerful one minute, and sad the next. Her unpredictability has been both praised and warned against by those who take note. Her marriages to Correnius and Alladran had helped Ellie heal from her wounds and provided stable rocks for her to rely on, but as both marriage failed and her daughter was lost to fever, this only continued a spiraling series of fits of moodiness and depression. Relationships Tavinran Stonefield It's no secret Ellie had feelings for Tavinran Stonefield, but unfortunately, the Paladin never shared them. Tion Harrowmire Though four years older than he, Ellie clearly had a very big crush on the adorable Tion Harrowmire! The two had began to openly court, following the Westfall Charity Event, led by Squire Fiona Cooke. However, after nearly two months of courting, Tion had abruptly ended the relationship, sending Ellilena into a sparked depression which was only made worse by her consistent bullying. Correnius Xavier Correnius Xavier stole her heart the minute they met. A man of honour and chivalry, Ellie felt like a princess around him. However, following their marriage, the happy couple had found an uneasy life for a time, particularly towards Corren, whom often appeared to value his jobs and close friends over his own wife. Though she hoped that their three children can help heal the wounds, it would later be revealed that even their children couldn't stop the subsequent divorce of the couple. Alladran Swiftmantle Alladran or "Allie" as she affectionately calls him is Ellie's current husband. Its easy to note the vast differences between each other; Alladran is how one might expect a grizzled soldier. Quick to anger and the love of a kill. Yet, despite this, Ellie (whom is quite the gentle person all-in-all) has shown unconditional love to him as they try to heal each other. To Alladran, Ellie is always there to support and love him...and to do his surgeries after battle. And for Ellie? He is her rock which she can cling to when times get rough or the torture she's had to endure in her life begins to get to her. The two recently celebrated the birth of thier son, Liam, who was born 36 weeks premature. Friends and Enemies Friends * Alladran Swiftmantle (Former Husband) * Correnius Xavier (Former Husband) * Hallie Swiftmantle (Step-daughter) * Tammy Strongarm (Best Friend) * Elestri Douglas (Best Friend) * Leliona Bell (Best Friend) * Mary Johnson (Best Friend) * Stanford Burton (Hon. Brother) * Koah Johnson (Close Friend) * Tavinran Stonefield (Former Crush) * Tion Harrowmire (Former Crush) * Nizmo Trinktop (Friend) * Ahnca Elric (Friend) * Ritchard Elric (Friend) * Marcus DeBray (Friend) * Merable Marvie Dawnspark (Friend) * Oliviana Tate (Friend) * Sennally Hallick (Friend) * Mulinello Carrizone (Friend) Neutral * Melchiz Tzedeck (Business) * Rurhan Nash (Business) Enemies * Killuan Coyer (Arch Enemy) * John Reynolds (Enemy) * Sir Brooks Fordrien (Enemy) * Adeline Crawford (Unfriendly) * Valdarion Smite (Unfriendly) Trivia * For security purposes, Ellilena recently bought an Alterac Revolver, which she keeps at home in the manor. She may sometimes take it with her when travelling or on missions. * She also carries a Kirpan on her as a sign of religious conviction and personal security. * Ellie has Contacts, though she is considering returning to glasses. * She's also left handed! * Ellie has often displayed the emotional capabilities of a six year old. * She will also commit murder if someone tries to hurt her children. Gallery EllilenaConcept1.jpg|Concept Picture for Ellie Ellie2.PNG|Ellie healing the Archbishop! LW-Westfall1.PNG|Ellie during the Lightwarden's joint campaign with the Stormwind Silver Hand. EllieAndTion1.PNG|Ellie and Tion together at a sledding trip. Ellie1.PNG|Ellie with Tion...Again. Ellie2-0.PNG|Another concept picture of Ellie. Ellie3.PNG|Updated concept picture. EllieSig3.png|Ellilena's official signature. Category:Crawford Family Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Lightwardens Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic Category:House of Ebonbane Category:Clergy of True Light Category:Argent Onslaught Category:Crimson Cross Category:Swiftmantle Family Category:Crimson Reach Category:Army of the Light